


so dry your eyes (this could take all night)

by fivesecrets



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecrets/pseuds/fivesecrets
Summary: When Kai pulls away, lips kiss-bitten and swollen, Julian has to lean against the wall because his knees feel like they’re about to give up on him.  The familiar feeling of his dick starting to get hard fizzles in his blood and it only takes him one brave glance down to tell that Kai isn’t exactly faring much better, but then he looks back up and Kai’s biting his lip again, devilish look in his eyes and well, fuck.“Bite your lip one more time, I dare you.” Julian hears himself say, voice hoarse.Or, in which Kai bites his lip way too much and Julian can't handle it.





	so dry your eyes (this could take all night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haileycatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileycatt/gifts).



> •title from _church rave in miami_ by honne.

Julian finds himself pressed flush against Kai as the dancefloor of the nightclub fills slowly with increasingly-drunk people.  He’s not drunk, but definitely not sober either, so the slight buzz of alcohol in his system shreds his inhibitions as Kai smiles down at him (he’s only two centimetres shorter, but ever since Kai grew taller than him, his best friend has insisted on mentioning the height difference at every chance he gets).  Kai’s eyes are blown wide, black in the dark lighting of the club, but even in his intoxicated state he can make out the familiar glint in the younger one’s eyes, the glint that started appearing after a wrestling match that went a bit too far, the glint that Julian’s mind goes into overdrive thinking about.

Kai breaks their eye contact as the song changes, throwing his head back and biting his lip slightly, and Julian’s forced to focus on translating the lyrics of the sultry music to prevent himself from staring at Kai for too long.

He blames Sam.

Sam and Kai had been promoted to the senior team in 2016 and the three of them had hit it off almost immediately, but Julian had always felt he had a special connection with Kai.  They linked up well on the field, had the same taste in music and video games, and when they started hanging out more outside of training, sleeping over at each other’s apartments and, once Kai was old enough, naturally progressed to going out and then arriving at the gym the next morning with killer hangovers and promises to never drink again falling off their lips.

He’d always viewed Kai as a younger brother, which was why it was really fucked up when Sam pointedly said Kai was growing up during one training session in the summer, and that was it really, Kai was going from adorable and clumsy to _hot_ and Julian couldn’t stop himself from noticing. 

Sam worked out Julian’s crush on Kai before Julian did.  Ever since Julian appeared at his house one night and admitted over dinner that yeah, he did like Kai _far too much_ , Sam had taken to making comments about Kai that left Julian spluttering and Kai fussing over him, concerned, while Sam would shrink into a corner and pull kissy faces at him, out of sight from Kai.

Julian could kill him right now.  Especially because Kai’s dancing is getting slowly more sensual and he’s still biting his lip, looking at Julian with that god-knows-what expression written all over his face.

 _‘Fuck it,’_ Julian thinks, when Kai whispers something about going to get them more drinks.  He can’t help but notice how good Kai’s ass looks as he walks towards the bar, and he’s too drunk to bring himself to be embarrassed at creeping on him.  Kai pays for the drinks quickly and he’s coming back towards Julian, carrying a bottle of some clear liquid that will probably leave Julian with a splitting headache in either hand.

Drinking and dancing simultaneously is a precarious task that can only, yet shouldn’t, be attempted drunk, and Julian says he’s a master at it (he says he’s a master at everything to Kai, partly because half their friendship is based off fake narcissism and partly because he says the most idiotic things whenever Kai’s giving him his full attention with that stupid, dumb, beautiful fucking smile of his).  But it’s a lot harder when Kai’s watching him, expression unreadable, and Julian wonders if he’s going out of his mind when his mouth actually runs dry when Kai practically invites him to stare at his lips with his ridiculous way of drinking alcohol.

(He’s definitely going out of his mind and he’s pretty sure Kai can tell).

He takes a moment to observe Kai when he leaves the dancefloor to put the empty bottles on the side of the bar.  Kai’s standing in the centre of the room, oblivious to the presence of all the strangers crowded against him, not caring about the fact it’s stifling in the nightclub and his best friend is sweating and there’s a stray lock of mussed hair falling into his eyes that Kai isn’t dealing with.

Kai glances over at him then.  Julian runs his hand through his hair under Kai’s gaze as he nibbles at his bottom lip instinctively.  He focuses on Kai and the expression that crosses over his face and _fuck¸_ he might’ve been making eyes at Kai all night, but now Kai is doing it back and well, Julian wasn’t prepared for this.  He gets closer to Kai and with every step, the thing on Kai’s face morphs scarily closer to something like lust.

“What the fuck, Jule?” Kai breathes once Julian is close enough to hear him over the music.

“Hmm?” He replies, cocking his head and praying that he isn’t scaring Kai off and that he isn’t just seeing what he wants to see.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” They’re so close, Julian could lace his hand in Kai’s messy hair and lean in and just _kiss him_.  The thought has barely settled in his mind when he feels Kai’s fingers fiddling with the collar of his shirt, scarily cold fingertips ghosting over his neck, and Julian chokes out something like, “stop, before I get hard right here,” without thinking.

Kai bites his lip and smirks at the same time and Julian wonders if he’s even alive anymore.

“I think,” Kai says, voice so low it’s torture, “I think we should get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Julian agrees, hating the husk in his voice from his achingly dry throat.  Kai’s eyes darken and he mumbles something about Julian’s voice which doesn’t help Julian’s situation in the slightest.

The ten-minute walk back from the nightclub to Julian’s house is agonising, because Julian wants nothing more than to roam his hands all over Kai’s body and relieve them of the burning tension that threatens to set alight whenever Kai catches his eye and starts biting those damn lips like he knows exactly what it does to Julian and Julian has never been more trapped in contradiction between love and hate in his life.

There’s a chill in the night wind.  It’s the middle of summer, but Julian isn’t wearing a jacket and shivers involuntarily when the breeze cuts through his thin shirt and threatens to ice his bones.  He’s still shivering when he feels a jacket drape across his shoulders, and Kai’s smiling down at him and laughing softly at him, calling him an idiot for forgetting to bring one of his own.  They’re standing at the crossing when Kai runs a thumb along Julian’s wrist and it’s painful how much Julian wants him.

 When they arrive back at Julian’s apartment block, Kai follows him in wordlessly.  He stands opposite him in the elevator, foot resting on the side as he leans against the wall nonchalantly.  It’s frustrating how unbothered he looks, because when Julian catches a glimpse of himself in the tiny mirror, his eyes instantly fixate on the embarrassing flush on his cheeks.

The air is thick when the door to Julian’s flat falls shut behind them.  Kai’s playing with the sleeves on his shirt, and it takes Julian to speak softly to get him to even glance up.

Kai looks _scared._

“Kai?  Everything okay?”

“Sorry, it’s just--, I’m a little nervous.”

“What’s up?” Julian runs a thumb over his face.  He knows he’s crossing lines he wouldn’t have dared go near not even three hours ago, but Kai isn’t pulling away.  If anything, he’s leaning closer.

“I really want this,” Kai admits, blushing, “I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

“You won’t.  Trust me.”

Kai smiles at him and that’s it, he’s _it_ for Julian and he knows that even though he might’ve worked himself into this situation through sexual tension and Kai’s fucking lip bites, he’s staying for the look in Kai’s eyes that he can finally place as _fond_ , and the fact that he doesn’t have to repress the way his heart strains in his chest and his stomach flutters whenever Kai smiles at him.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers absent-mindedly.  Kai is still looking at him.  They’re peacefully silent for a while, Kai’s hand snaking slowly around the small of Julian’s back when he looks down and asks,

“Can I kiss you?”

Julian answers his question by crashing their lips together.  It’s needy, and really, way overdue, and his hands find their way into Kai’s hair while Kai does this thing with his tongue that sends Julian’s brain into meltdown and sparks of electricity to jolt their way down his spine.  It’s beautiful and Julian doesn’t want to anything else other than make out with Kai for the rest of his life.

When Kai pulls away, lips kiss-bitten and swollen, Julian has to lean against the wall because his knees feel like they’re about to give up on him.  The familiar feeling of his dick starting to get hard fizzles in his blood and it only takes him one brave glance down to tell that Kai isn’t exactly faring much better, but then he looks back up and Kai’s biting his lip again, devilish look in his eyes and well, fuck.

“Bite your lip one more time, I dare you.” Julian hears himself say, voice hoarse.

Kai’s eyes blow impossibly wide, but his voice sounds incredibly level when he says, “you look so hot wearing my jacket.”

Julian has to kiss him again after that and he’s slowly walking Kai towards his bedroom, almost tripping over his bag he’d dropped on the floor after training earlier in the day.  Kai’s touching all over his upper body, but he keeps coming back to the birthmark on Julian’s stomach, stroking a gentle thumb over it and Julian has never been this turned on in his life.  He just about composes himself to lift Kai’s shirt over his head and push the younger man underneath him, but the moment his eyes sweep across the vast expanse of Kai’s skin his brain goes haywire because he’s so fucking beautiful.

He makes eye contact with Kai and he bites his lip, searching for sweet revenge, knowing he’s found it when Kai moans slightly and he can feel him harden further against his thigh. He leans down and kisses Kai’s forehead as their hips line up and Kai lets out a whine, causing Julian to smirk at him.

“Shut up,” Kai says, eyes glazed.

“Make me,” Julian whispers back.  Before he can register anything else, Kai’s flipped him over so he’s lying on his back, pinned down while Kai begins to trace his lips down Julian’s neck.  Julian’s paralysed with feeling when Kai finds his sensitive spot and grazes his teeth over it once, twice, before biting down hard enough to bruise.

Julian swears and struggles to breathe when Kai continues to maul at his neck, but his fingers are beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, running lightly over the skin of his chest as Kai works his way down slowly, until Julian can rid himself of the clothing.  When Kai pushes him back down, the feeling of hot skin against hot skin is delicious and Julian wants more.

He thinks he sees stars when Kai thrusts down as a test.  His best friend’s hands are running over his body and it’s horrendously amazing, right up until Kai strokes his nipples, lust clouding his face, and the sensations almost cause Julian to black out.

“You okay?” Kai says in an almost inaudible voice that still feels too loud for the room.  Julian nods, because he doesn’t trust his voice, and if he didn’t know why Kai is known as the composed one before, he certainly would when Kai leans in to kiss him while his hands fumble with the button on Julian’s jeans.  His best friend raises an eyebrow at him, and Julian just about finds the strength to nod reassurance before Kai’s slipping his jeans and boxers down his legs.

Kai’s seen him naked before, but not like this, never like this, so it’s grounding when Kai removes his hands from Julian’s body and takes a moment to take him in.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kai says and then flushes, like Julian wasn’t supposed to know.  It might be the most gorgeous thing Julian’s ever seen in his life, so he sits up as his heart beats erratically in his chest when Kai leans in and buries his head into the crevice of Julian’s shoulder.  “Fuck,” Kai mumbles, “I wasn’t meant to say that.”

“I think the same about you,” Julian voices, and in some weird way he feels more exposed saying that then his current situation, sitting naked while Kai’s crotch is dangerously close to his.

It’s enough to bring Kai out of his hiding place, nibbling at his lip, and Julian needs him naked _right this fucking second._ His hands are shaking too hard, the slight trace of alcohol still in his system making it embarrassingly difficult for him to rid Kai of his clothes, so the younger one slaps his hands away and takes his jeans off painfully slowly.

Fading lights filter in from the city below them, catching in Kai’s eyes as he looks at Julian and _shit_ , he’s pretty.  It distracts him enough for Kai to take him by surprise with another kiss, hand gently placed on the side of Julian’s face and yeah, he’s a little bit in love with him.

His cock, which had been slowly softening due to the gentle intimacy between them, suddenly gets harder than it’s ever been in its life when Julian stares at Kai, all defined muscle and Julian wants him so badly.  The feeling isn’t as unfamiliar as he expects, and it’s then (perhaps belatedly, he thinks later when Kai’s sleeping next to him, arm over Julian’s stomach protectively while Julian gazes at him) that Julian realises exactly how deep the feelings Sam ignited have stemmed.

“Can I,” Kai whispers, fingertips playing in the trail of blonde hair underneath Julian’s belly button that leads downwards.  He pushes against it and Julian feels his cock jump at the sensation, Kai looking up him through his eyelashes teasingly and god, Julian is so gone.  He nods, causing Kai to trace his fingers lower, spidering touches along Julian’s hips and his upper thighs and Julian can’t stop the, “please,” that falls out of his mouth.

“You’re pretty when you beg,” Kai murmurs, but he takes mercy on Julian and wraps a hand around the head of his dick and Julian has to count backwards from ten to stop himself from coming just from the feeling of Kai touching him.

“I wasn’t, _shit Kai,_ begging,” Julian says pointlessly, because Kai starts stroking him in long, laborious strokes with a featherlight touch and Julian wants, needs, more. 

“I like the way you say my name,” Kai says innocuously, still moving his hand with that agonisingly sensual, gentle touch and Julian really fucking hates him. 

(It’s also the best experience of his life).

“Kai,” Julian tries again and even in his falling apart state, he notices the way Kai’s eyes darken when his voice catches, “Kai, _please_ , I need more.”  His best friend tortures him with another few tantalisingly light strokes, but then he feels Kai grip his cock and speed up the movement.  He falls back into the pillows repeating Kai’s name and watching the way the younger works on him.

It doesn’t take him long to come.  Kai runs his free hand down his neck and touches across his collarbone, all the while looking at Julian, and Julian fucking adores the way he moves.  The sentiment gets trapped in his throat when his lower stomach tightens, and Kai must realise what’s about to happen before Julian does, because he leans over and starts kissing him blindly while Julian comes all over his hand.

“Fucking hell,” he says once he catches his breath.  Kai has grabbed a tissue from Julian’s nightstand and is wiping at his hand before chucking the stained tissue onto the floor, leaning over Julian until they’re lying side by side and Julian can’t stop himself from reaching out and running a hand through Kai’s tangled hair.

“I made you shut up,” Kai says, voice tainted with arousal as he’s biting at his thumbnail suggestively, and Julian wants to feel the tight, tan skin so he runs a hand along Kai’s back, sliding further down until his hand finds Kai’s ass and well, that gives Julian ideas that he’ll save for another day.  He gives Kai’s ass a squeeze before bringing his hand over his hip, eyes focusing on Kai’s beautiful dick, but it’s when Kai whimpers does Julian remember that Kai must be fucking dying if he’s as hard as he is, so he takes him in his hand.  “Talk to me,” Kai whispers.

“You’re so gorgeous, babe, you have no clue what you do to me.  Aside from those fucking lip bites, I swear to god Kai, they need to be made illegal because I can’t _handle_ them, and I think you know that.” Kai’s cock twitches when Julian says his name, so he tries it again, voice cracking slightly on the word and Kai squeezes his eyes tight like he’s trying to keep himself sane.  “You’re so hot like this, Kai.”

“I,” Kai begins, “I’ve got off to thinking about this more times than I can remember.”

Julian’s taken aback and he moans Kai’s name involuntarily and just about manages to take in the face Kai makes as he comes with Julian’s name on his lips, before flopping down beside him as Julian presses a kiss into his hair.

“You okay, babe?” He mumbles when Kai’s heavy breathing subsides.

“Yeah,” Kai says, but he isn’t looking at him.

“Kai?”

“I just,” Kai says, sighing, “you’re sure this wasn’t just sex?”

“I’m sure so long as you want more too.”

“Thank fuck,” Kai says, finally looking back up at him and he smells like a mix of sweat and sex and Julian can’t even bring himself to care about how fucked he is.

“Hey Kai?” He says later, once they’ve cleaned themselves up and shared a shower (Julian’s dick was very much up for round two, but Kai looks _exhausted_ so he tells himself he can hold out until the next morning).

“Mmm?” Kai says.

“Will you stay?” Julian holds the bedcover out and hopes he doesn’t look like an idiot.

(He probably does but judging by the dumb smile on Kai’s face as he climbs in next to him, slinging a bare leg over Julian’s until they’re intertwined, he doesn’t think his boyfriend cares).

 “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • submit a request at: alexander-arnolds.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
